1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and a plug thereof, and more particularly to a fan with a plug for quickly connecting to an external system and avoiding wire interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
With high development of the performances and the high operational speed, of electronic or mechanical systems, heat generated by the systems relatively increases. A fan is used to dissipate heat from systems and keep the operational temperature within normal ranges.
FIG. 1, a conventional fan 1 is provided with a set of wires 11 and a terminal 12 connected or welded to the wires 11 to couple to an object such as a motherboard, a circuit board or a mechanical device (not shown) for receiving power and driving signals.
The wires 11 welded to the terminal 12 is configured with a predetermined or long length. When the wires 11 are coupled in an external system (not shown), the excess length of the wires 11 in the system causes interference with other components or parts. Thus, reliability of the fan 1 decreases.